Angel in the Cemetery
by EmmaD14
Summary: A woman waits in the cemetery, nobody sees her and nobody knows why. A man takes his son to the cemetery. Maybe the little boy will be able to say goodbye to his anger and sadness. Maybe he'll even see an angel sitting on a bench. Remember not all angels have wings. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

A woman sat in the cemetery. She had been all day, she hadn't moved but nobody paid any attention to her. In fact, nobody could even say that they had seen her all though she had been sat there unmoving and quiet.

Although nobody could see the woman she did not seem downhearted, she just seemed peaceful. Every now and then she would pull a phone out of her jeans pocket and check the time before placing it back into her pocket. She never got a text nor a facebook message or an email all the time she sat there, which was strange but the woman didn't seem to mind the silence from the technology that so many people clinged to.

When it started to rain she didn't run to shelter or place something over her head to stop the rain falling on her. No, she sat in it and allowed the water to cover her clothes, skin and hair. In fact she almost seemed happy that it was raining.

When the rain stopped she didn't seem to even notice the change in weather she just continued to sit and smile. The cemetery doors were gates at eight and only then did she move, only then did she have a facial expression other than peace; for a second she seemed sad but then she smiled slightly again and simply walked away from the bench of into the night.

The woman returned at seven a.m. and left at eight p.m for the next week. She repeated what she had done the previous days to a tee. She checked her phone for the time and never got any messages, she didn't move, nobody saw her and she had a sad face for a few seconds before leaving at night.

The woman was waiting for something; someone. And she would continue coming to the cemetery until she met with them, until she saw them.

It was raining, badly. And Rory Duke Cullen had always been fond of the rain, he liked the puddles and splashing himself and others when he jumped in them. He loved his green wellie boots and his raincoat, he loved that his daddy would let him wear his superman cape when it rained. But today, today he didn't like the rain, even when his daddy was fastening his coat up and tucking his jeans into his socks and boots. Today, he didn't like it because his mother wasn't there, she wasn't there to laugh and jump in the puddles, she wasn't there to hold his little gloved hand.

Rory wanted his mother to come home, to Forks. It rained a lot in Forks, but without his mother around he didn't think he would ever want to play in the rain. He didn't understand why she had left and he was angry at her. His daddy told him it wasn't his mother's fault but Rory didn't want to believe him, he had no one else to blame and since she wasn't there it was easy for him to blame her.

Rory walked through the rain holding his father's hand, he didn't jump or smile as he normally would. He just scowled, sometimes at the floor and sometimes at the sky. He just wanted the rain to stop, he just wanted to go home and play in his room, he just didn't want to be angry and sad anymore. He just wanted his mother back.

Rory and his father came to a wrought iron gate and his father pushed it open and they entered the cemetery. Rory hated the cemetery. He hated everyone crying, especially his dad. But he was too young to stop his father going to this place and in turn taking him. He just walked with him and hoped they wouldn't be there too long, though he knew they would.

They walked on the gravelly path until they came to a grave that Rory knew all too well. He couldn't read very well but he knew what the words said on the marble without looking at them. He didn't want to see them today so he didn't look. He just watched as his father replaced the old flowers for the new ones they had brought. Rory didn't know what flowers they were but he did have to admit that they looked pretty, he liked the smell of them too. They smelt like his mother.

Even though it was raining Rory's father sat on the floor in front of the grave and he spoke. This was another reason Rory didn't enjoy the cemetery, his father would talk to someone who wasn't there, he would have a conversation with them and Rory just couldn't understand such madness at his young age. Yes, he understood imaginary friends but this was so much different and part of him didn't want to understand why his father spoke.

While his father sat there talking Rory went and sat on the wooden bench just a few raves over, his father changed his position slightly so that he could see Rory walk and sit on the bench before he continued to talk.

Rory couldn't watch his father because he knew the tears were on their way soon, so he shut his eyes and shut out all the confusion and sadness that his little body felt. He sat there in silence for who knows how long before he felt a hand on top of his head, he opened his eyes quickly out of shock but fully expected his daddy to be stood there telling him it was time to go. But it wasn't. It was a woman. She was smiling from ear to ear and Rory copied her, smiling properly for the first time in weeks.

"Hey, Rory," The woman spoke in a whisper but Rory heard her and he watched in horror as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry, please," but Rory couldn't even follow his command as he felt hot water run down his cheeks.

The woman moved closer to Rory, but he wasn't scared. He put his arms around her middle and held onto her tightly making sure she couldn't escape his hold. The woman responded by putting her arms around him, Rory sniffed and smelt the lovely flowers.

"Mummy," Rory started but he couldn't finish his comment, his words getting lost to make way for sobs, his mother just held him and shushed him telling him quietly that everything would be okay.

After a few minutes he pulled away from her and she placed her hands on his face, wiping away the tears. Rory tried to stop the tears as he watched his mother move to kneel on the wet gravel before him, he could see her face properly now, she looked the same as always but Rory noticed that she wasn't wearing her raincoat and that she must be cold.

"Where's your raincoat, mummy?" His mother choked slightly at his words, Rory didn't know why.

"I left it at home, sweetie." She sniffed, her hands moved from his face to his shoulders, they stayed there.

"But you'll get cold, mummy," Rory didn't want her to get ill, he had gotten ill once because of the rain, "and you won't be able to play in the rain with me." That's what he was mostly sad about, she couldn't jump in the puddles and run about if she didn't have her coat or wellie boots.

"I'll be fine, sweetie, and of course I can still play, I promise I will always play in the rain with you, no matter what, okay, buddy?" Rory nodded and smiled. He jumped up and motioned for his mother to stand up, she did so, and he grabbed her hand before pulling her to the nearest puddle

"Ready," He looked up at her and she nodded, "steady," They both bent their knees ready to jump, "JUMP!" They both jumped at the same time, the water splashed over Rory's wellie boots. And then they were both laughing, Rory couldn't remember the last time he had laughed or heard his mother laugh.

When they stopped Rory smiled up at her then gave her another hug, she knelt down again and hugged him back. When Rory had finished hugging her he stepped back.

"I miss you, mummy." She started to cry again and Rory felt bad because he felt like it was his fault for some reason, "I just want you to come home."

"Oh baby, mummy wishes she could come home, I really do, but I can't. I'm so sorry, baby, so sorry," She put her hand on his cheek and he lent into it, as he tried to stop the tears. He was a big boy now, and he shouldn't be crying.

"Is it cos I was angry at you? I'm sorry mummy, I just miss you, I'm not really angry," He hiccupped and sniffed in between every word.

"No, baby, it's not because of that. I just have to go away now, I've been waiting for you and daddy and now you've come here, I have to go but I'm going to watch over you," She was crying so Rory let the tears fall knowing that his mummy wouldn't be angry at him for crying or call him a baby, she pulled him into her arms again and Rory just let her hold him. "And I'm going to keep you and daddy safe." She spoke softly above his head.

"Mummy, are you an angel now?" When everyone had tried to explain to him what was happening before the funeral all he could remember was that they said his mummy was an angel. He didn't remember what they said before or after that and to be honest he didn't want to remember, it had made him and everyone sad.

"Yes, baby, I guess I am," He felt her nod her head and then rest her chin on the top of his, "And do you know what?" Rory shook his head not knowing what she meant, "I'm your angel, Rory, and even though you can't see me all the time, I will always be there. I promise you that I will always be there, without fail. If you need me, I will be there." Rory didn't know how she was going to pull that off but it made him happy. His mummy was always going to be with him, he was the happiest little boy on the planet.

"If you're an angel, where are your wings?" Rory had seen pictures of angels before and they always had wings, he thought it was pretty cool that they could fly.

"Not all angels have wings, baby, and remember just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there." Rory didn't believe her, he couldn't understand how they could be there but not be seen.

"I've got to go now, sweetie,"" She gave him one last squeeze before she pulled away and gave him a kiss. He didn't want her to go but he knew he wasn't strong enough to stop her. "I love you so much." She stood up, but Rory still had one more question.

"Mummy, if you go, who will play in the rain with me?" He knew she had said she would always be with him but did that mean she would play in the rain as well, he didn't know.

"Whenever it rains, Rory, and you're jumping in puddles and smiling, I'll be there jumping in them and smiling as well, I promise with all my heart, like the wings, just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there," She put her hand over her heart then put it over Rory's. "Promise me you'll look after your daddy," Rory nodded, "and tell him I love him." He nodded and she started crying again.

"Rory, are you ready to go?" His father shouted over to him from the grave, Rory turned away from his mum to look at his father and shook his head, he never wanted to leave if it meant he could be with his mother.

But when he turned back his mother was gone. Rory could feel a hand on his cheek and as he heard his father walking to him he heard a whisper in the rain. "I love you, Rory, be a good little boy for your daddy, I'll miss you, my baby boy. I promise you that everything is going to be alright."

Rory stood still and jumped when he felt his father's hand on his little shoulder, "I love you too, Edward, so very much." Rory didn't know if his dad could hear his mother's voice but as he looked up at him and the tears in his eyes, he thought that his daddy knew exactly how he felt hearing them.

When the two made their way back past the grave that his father had placed the flowers he found that he was okay with reading the name on the top, Isabella Marie Cullen. Rory knew his mother would rather have it say Bella but he had heard his daddy say that her real name was Isabella and that meant that had to be used.

They walked through the graveyard and Rory jumped in the puddles and smiled, making his father smile as well, knowing that his mummy was smiling as well. They walked through the wrought iron gates and continued home through the town of Forks.

"Daddy, everything is going to be okay." Rory said as they entered their home and started to take their coats and shoes off.

"It is?" His daddy said and Rory nodded.

"Mummy told me, she's an angel now daddy and she's going to keep us safe and she's gonna make everything okay, she promises, daddy," Rory looked up to make sure his father was still listening, "and she said she loved us both and misses us, and she said she's going to play with me in the rain forever." He heard his father choke slightly, before being engulfed in a hug by him.

Rory met an angel in the cemetery, she jumped in puddles and laughed, she cried and hugged him, she promised him that everything was going to be okay, and told him she loved him. And he believed her. And then he loved the rain again and couldn't wait for the next downpour.

The woman no longer came to the cemetery. She no longer sat on the bench or checked her phone for the time. No, she didn't do any of that any more, instead she sat up high and watched the world spin below. And she watched her son play in the rain. She watched her husband laugh with him. And she laughed with them knowing that they were safe and sound as she protected them. She was there angel and she would never forget them.

* * *

**Hope you like this, please review. :)**


End file.
